The Medic
by Vangogh27
Summary: He's a medic, and all medics care.


Another battle, another scratch, another injury. Knockout sighed as he hid behind a boulder. Breakdown was looking over it, scouting for an open opponent, mainly Bulkhead. Knockout sighed again as he heard the clobbering footsteps of his assistant as he ran off towards an opponent, probably Bulkhead. Then he groaned as an explosion rocked the earth beneath him, listening for the call of someone yelling medic, but no such call was heard. Knockout peered around the boulder to see a very large hole in the ground and debris surrounding it. In the debris was a prone figure; it was an autobot and it didn't look good. Knockout looked to see if any of the autobots noticed, but they hadn't. He wasn't surprised though; if Knockout didn't have a keen optic he wouldn't have noticed him either under all that rubble. Now, Knockout was a medic; he takes care of the injured in anyway he can, even if it is an autobot. He took an oath to help the injured and he wasn't about to break it now.

He looked over at the fighting one more time before dashing over to the injured mech. Once he got there, and he had brushed off the rubble he noticed it was the new Autobot recruit, Smokescreen. Quickly he comm-ed Breakdown, "Breakdown, I need a distraction. I have an injured Autobot and it doesn't look good."

It took a few seconds for Breakdown to reply, "Alright, Doc. I got you covered."

Knockout nodded even though Breakdown couldn't see him as he was too busy trying to fight off Bulkhead and become a distraction. All the while Knockout had assessed the damage and found that Smokescreen had one of his main energon lines severed, and he needed an immediate transfusion. He also had many cuts that were leaking energon stretching across his chest plates. Knockout had to hurry if he wanted to save the kid's spark and go unnoticed by the autobots.

He started with the severed line. Pulling out clamps from his subspace, he got to work, first clamping it closed to reduce energon loss. Then he cleaned the energon away the best he could without his more effective tools. The cut was jagged and shrapnel was embedded in the metal. It wasn't looking good.

He started with trying to remove all the dangerous shrapnel he could, it was all he could do without doing a field surgery. Then he started with the patch job. It was messy, and the autobot medic would most likely have to re-do it, but it worked for the moment. Finally he pulled out a cube of medical grade and an IV. Quickly and swiftly the medic hooked up an IV that would pump medical grade into his system.

Knockout checked Smokescreen's vitals and was satisfied. They were climbing and leveling out; he was stable for the moment. And apparently stable enough to come out of stasis. The autobot moaned in pain and slowly onlined his optics.

As quickly as Knockout could, he threw his tools in his subspace with the most care he could give them at the moment. The autobot was coming around, and he needed to get out of there. Before he could attract the attention of the enemy, a slight gasp met his audios.

Glancing down at the autobot, he could see he was out of stasis and staring at Knockout. He tried to move away from the medic, thinking he was trying to kill him.

"Stop moving. You're going to damage yourself," Knockout commanded. The autobot stared in shock. Had the decepticon just told him he was going to injure himself? Was he actually concerned? Then the autobot groaned in pain, finally feeling what the blast did to him.

"Look, you were in an explosion, I patched you up. You are also hooked up to an IV, and I'm sorry I can't give you pain reliever at the moment. You need to be lucid, even if you are in extreme pain," the medic explained carefully and quickly. He really needed to signal the autobots. "Look, I have to show the autobots you're injured so don't do anything stupid while I'm gone."

Smokescreen stared at the medic in shock. Why was the deception helping him? He couldn't voice his confusion because the decepticon had started a conversation over his comm-link.

"Breakdown, get the autobot Bulkhead's attention towards me. Then, maybe, he'll see one of their own is down," Knockout suggested to his partner.

" _On it,_ " was Breakdown's short reply. Knockout watched as Breakdown and Bulkhead brawled, throwing insults and curses at each other.

Finally, which was only a minute, Bulkhead noticed a very injured Smokescreen. He pushed Breakdown away from him and started to run over to his fallen comrade. Arcee took notice too and ran with Bulkhead. Breakdown backed off and Knockout walked away from the injured mech. He had done all he could; he just hoped the youngling made it.

Soon, Optimus sounded the retreat and Bulkhead carried an injured Smokescreen through the ground bridge. Megatron and his troops returned to the _Nemesis_ where Knockout treated every injured mech and afterwards shared a shot of high grade for every spark lost.

Knockout was a medic, and every medic cared.


End file.
